ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StreetM/Street Master Studios: Updates and Announcemets!
Introduction Note that this blog is inspired by Sci's latest blog. In this blog, I will update you guys about Jen 10: Legacy, brief you about Age of Aliens, announce some new projects and give you an idea of what the heck is SMS producing right now! Before that I need to tell you guys about some topics that don't deserve their own paragraph lol. Right now, I'm in need of volunteers who want to hep me with projects by joining SMS. If you want to help SMS then you can find me on chat at Noon PST EVERYDAY (I have no life). When To Expect From SMS Note that these projects are listed by my priorities. Jen 10: Legacy Will start in March. 'Nuff said. Avatar Ahmad: Omniverse Will air on Ahmad's Birthday. 'Nuff said. SHORT N SNAPPY That's right. SMS has announced it's newest and main project on TEE. So basically, the first short will air on May 1, my anniversary. After that shorts will be released after a three-day gap until the first season that is comprised of 26 shorts is completed. You can check it's info on it's page: http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/SHORT_N_SNAPPY Age of Aliens Age of Aliens' pilot ep will air on the first Saturday of July, 2015 then the second ep will be released a day after. Eps will air on Staurdays and Sundays. Yep, two eps a week. In other words, a season a week. Sadly, that also means that the show will only last a month but that being said check out the next topic: AGE OF ALIENS: GALACTIC QUEST! More info in next heading. Age of Aliens: Galactic Quest (NEW!) Okay, so after Age of Aliens is completed (only 8 eps, sorry guys). I will release a movie after a one-month gap with the production title of Age of Aliens: Galactic Quest. More info in next heading. Information About Projects Okay, as for information, let's start with a Sneak Peek from Age of Aliens' pilot, The More They Stay The Same! (Sorry for the Sneak Peek's discolor, it glitched. ____________________________________________________________________________________ to himself: Something's not right. As Ben is walking, he notices a tree with a weak branch that is about to fall of. He pulls it. He notices another tree similar to the last one and picks a branch. He does the same another time and walks around for a while. He comes across a sign that says 'Inner Woods'. to himself: What? But I only have three branches. I guess I have to go a little further. Ben walks into the Inner Woods and picks some branches one by one from a bunch of Oak trees. He then arrives near another tree with a ton of branches. Ben: Jackpot! Ben tries to pull one of the branches but it doesn't come off. Ben: What the? Ben pulls harder and harder but the branch doesn't get off. In rage, he smacks the tree. A metal sound is heard. Ben: Huh? Ben places his hand on the tree. Ben: It's...metal. Ben moves his hand around noticing a limp on the tree with dust. He wipes it off to see red button in the middle of the tree. He presses it. Suddenly, the tree splits into half. Ben backs off in fear but then approaches again. A large armadillo-shaped capsule rises from beneath the tree. It opens and from inside smoke rises. Ben coughs. He approaches the opened capsule. Inside it is a black device that looks like a cross between a watch and a wristband with a blank screen. On its top is an hourglass shaped button and on its bottom, it says 'Omnimatrix'. Ben: Things just got a whole lot creepier. Omnimatrix: Host's DNA detected. Latching to subject. The Omnimatrix hovers out of its pod and latches onto Ben's wrist. Ben falls to the ground and backs away in fear. Ben: G-Get off me! He tries pulling it off, to no avail. Ben starts to hyperventilate, and starts fiddling with it randomly by hitting it and pushing buttons. A flash of green light engulfs him. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. His skeletal structure quickly decreases, as his entire body dissolves into invisible soundwaves, which are immediately coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his entire body. On the suit, small green orbs appear on each hand and a hexagonal shape on his stomach. Headphones emerge from his head that are connected with a square appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His glowing green eyes and mouth open wide, as the Omnimatrix symbol emerges from his chest. in a robotic voice: Aaaaaaaaaah! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Now onto the the sequel movie to Age of Aliens, Age of Aliens: Galactic Quest. Galactic Quest is a bonus movie that will succeed Age of Aliens. Right now, I'm the only writer and I will be. (I don't want to make Ulti busier). As the title suggests, it takes a more Sci-Fi and Space-y turn from Age of Aliens, yes a space adventure that will include Mars and other planets fron the Canon Universe. As I've mentioned before it will be released a month after Age of Aliens is completed. Now let's get back to it's prequel, Age of Aliens. Besides the Sneak Peek, have some extra info. The miniseries will run on the weekends of July (maybe June). Now let me tell you about the seasons. § Season 1 is titled Ben 10 Begins. Both episodes will feature the new origin of Ben. Also, just a hint, the main characters aren't as freaked out as they were when Ben got the trix in the canon show (for a reason). § Season 2 is titled The Most Normalest Place On Earth. This season won't play a big role in the show but it will introduce a great villain. § Season 3 is titled The Ultimate Enemy. I can't reveal much about it but I can say it's not a Diagon-season. § Season 4 is titled Origins because it will feature the origin of a major character in the show (Not Ben, we already saw his). Ben will be a minor character in this one last season. Okay, now let me make some important announcements, besides Jen 10: Legacy, Age of Aliens, Avatar Ahmad: Omniverse and SHORT N SNAPPY, two other shows are in developement. Jen 10's Truth Yes, as you guys expected, it's a total rip-off so don't expect something unique. If you need something unique then look forward to my other projects. Goodbye, Folks! :D With that, stay happy, keep smiling, love animals and keep reading my stuff. BUY GOLD, BYE! You wanna laugh? Don't have a lot of time? Then go and read SHORT N SNAPPY! 10:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts